Peace on a Storm's Tears
by Marbleclaw
Summary: In IvyClan's darkest moment, where two strong Clans team up to take them down, Stormypaw and Rainpaw, the biggest pains in the Clans, are destined to save their home. But with stuff like 'growing up' comes up, can they buy some time before destruction?


**&&PEACE ON A STORM'S TEARS**

On a time where four Clans, BlackClan, the Clan of the meadows, AppleClan, the Clan of the wheat fields, IvyClan, the Clan of the abandoned twoleg mansion and RidgeClan, the Clan of the cliffs and water, all lived in harmony. Until IvyClan receives a horrible prophecy, _when black blood spills from the apple's claws, help will come from the curling ivy ridge and peace will come on a storm's final tears_, they must save their closest allies and band up with their enemies to save the Clan. Who can believe two young apprentices Stormypaw and Rainpaw could be the saviours. Two, mischievous, young, funny brothers with no concept of every fighting a war this big.

**&THE FATAL BLOW**

The meadow was silent. Nothing stirred in the stomach-churning silence that blanketed the meadows with darkness and fear. Within the tall grass, in the gentle light of the stars, a leader sat on a boulder, watching the storm clouds gather over the moon. Hornetstar, the black smoke tom, was thinking about how hostile the AppleClanners were getting.

He dreaded the fate he knew was coming. The prophecy, echoed in his mind. He wished Dawnstream, his lovely medicine cat apprentice and daughter, didn't receive the news. He didn't want the Leaf-fall, one with thunderstorm after thunderstorm, to rain down tonight.

He unsheathed his claws as his ears pricked up. _No, at this hour_ thought the leader, praying that it was just a passing rouge he could hear the Clan hissing at.

The scent of the AppleClanner's wheat grew stronger the most he came to camp. _How could Sleetstar ever want to do this? She's the bad guy in this, _thought Hornetstar, hoping IvyClan would come in a great time of darkness. "Sleetstar," cried the leader, his claws curling into the hard rocky borders.

The white body and blue eyes of the AppleClan leader appeared in the darkness. "Get off our territory, mouse-brain," snarled the tom, his green eyes blazing fiercely. Sleetstar purred and sat down. "You have heard, I see. I have only come with three warriors, Flamestep, Cloudfur and Cinderwater. They will not attack on strict orders," promised the she-cat.

The black smoke tom lifted his white paws and washed them. "A deal, you said. No territory will be given up, I hope," snarled the tom, looking back up. Sleetstar laughed and brushed his muzzle with her fluffy tail.

"No, no silly. I have come to you for a different deal," purred the she-cat. _Like a deal with Brokenstar, _thought Hornetstar. "Hornetstar, we want your alliance against IvyClan. They're so weak, and we must get rid of them. That street Clan, TalonClan? They wish to have a home in that mansion and I promised them. Don't make the wrong descion," purred the she-cat.

"No," snarled Hornetstar. "No? Very well, APPLECLAN, AT-" she cried, feeling the claws of the BlackClan deputy through her sides. "IvyClan will come, and kill you all, when I destroy you," snarled Floodfur, his grey eyes narrowing. Hornetstar gasped and stared at the queens, Gingerfur and Heatherblossom fighting against Thornheart and Grassears.

The rush of blood frightened him. He swerved around, fully aware he had all of his nine lives, and lashed at his attacker. A young she-cat, Foxtail, snarled and leapt at the tom. Hornetstar dodged and pinned her down, biting her legs and clawing her underbelly.

"Tell your deputy, Frightenedkit, is his name? That he should get the fox-dung out here so I can rip out his throat," growled Hornetstar. Foxtail wriggled out from underneath him. "No, Rushwind is the deputy. I don't now anyone called 'Frightenedkit', but it suits you," snapped the ginger and white she-cat.

"If you want to play it that way, say the name of the tom leader with nine lives," purred Hornetstar. Foxtail giggled. "Lightningstar of RidgeClan," she laughed. "Oh, really," snapped Hornetstar. _I should've never had a forbidden love. It's way too obvious. I must act hostile, you're a leader, not a wimp _thought Hornetstar.

"Hey, Vipertail, come over here and finish Foxtail off," called Hornetstar, flicking his tail goodbye. The dark brown tabby abandoned protecting the medicine cats and leapt at the she-cat, his eyes gleaming with fury.

The medicine cat had a strange name from a strange leader, Brightstar. Frozenmorning, was her name. She swerved and launched at her attacker. She grabbed her claws on the opponent's neck, Lilyclaw, and growled, attempting to knock her opponent over.

Lillyclaw dodged and swiped at the she-cat. Fadedmoring felt cold blood over her skin. "Hey, Floodfur is...d" rasped Sleetstar from the left of him, dying along with a limp grey body. "Stop, everyone," cried Hornetstar. "I have lost a deputy, and AppleClan has lost a leader. Rushwind is to become the new leader. I shall announce my deputy at camp," snarled the leader, panting.

&&two moon-moves [hours] later

The Clan, battered and bruised, were all gathered in the early hours of the morning [six in the morning about] to call their new deputy. One of the elders, Brindlepath, groaned. "Elders, you may stay, queens may stay. Kits, apprentices, warriors and others, come under Meadow's End for a Clan meeting," he called.

The deputy spot was usually filled with the proud figure of Floodfur. Dying in battle was his wish, but he wanted to be a leader, since Hornetstar as the deputy, promised his mother Fawnfur he could be deputy to carry his father's, Scorchstar's, road. He pressed his nose into the cold stone.

He broke his promise. Would Fawnfur and Floodfur despise him in StarClan. He prayed not. He stared down at his Clan and with weak eyes, felt shattered and his legs were shaking. "Clan, I have selected a new deputy," he rasped, trying to hold through the cold air.

"The new deputy, under the spirit of Floodfur, shall be...Blossomcry," he called. A young she-cat, a tortoiseshell, stared at him, dumbfounded. "I'm simply grateful to you, yet, why me?" asked the she-cat.

Hornetstar didn't know why. He chose the difficult moments to melt away. He started to flop down to the ground, fainting in a broken soul and unfaithfulness about his going into StarClan. Blossomcry stood on the deputy's spot. She truly felt prouder then Floodfur. She stared at her leader and flicked her tail for the medicine cat.

Frozenmorning, grumbled and asked her apprentice Mistythorn to carry him. Blossomcry helped. Not the best way to end a deputy's ceremony, but Blossomcry called out, "Everycat, go and hunt. Apprentices and warriors, collect food and water fast."

Unprotected Clans were easy targets. AppleClan's leader, Rushstar, smiled and thought of his ceremony. Sleetstar wanted to avenge her death through her son. _Don't worry Sleetstar, I can promise you I shall defeat._

* * *

'this is my new story

I got the '&&' from my roleplay site, and I love it. I would like for no one to copy this [if you've already used it before the publish date, I apologise].

the prologue is pretty random, but I promise you'll love Stormypaw and Rainpaw. Enjoy this story and I will always be here.

-marbles


End file.
